seraphiafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wishdream/Elemental Spells
'Basic Spells' Spells that can be used for daily use, mostly used in wars before now can be used as entertainment. Serves a purpose for each use or else will not work. Mostly helps the non-magic users and can be modified to harm. Usage of this requires energy from the user, too much use will result to death. *Heal - Weak healing *Flame - Basic fire magic *Aqua - Basic water magic *Vortex - Basic wind magic *Break - Basic earth magic *Spark - Basic mix of wind and fire *Freeze - Basic mix of wind and water *Saber - Basic non-elemental magic *Protect - Helps to defend against magic spells *Shield - Helps to defend against physical attacks *Quick - Helps to raise user's speed *Rise & Shine - Cure or prevent sleepiness *Reflect - Reflects a magic spell 'Medium Spells' Spells that are used for more powerful purposes. Requires at least a user who know magic well but not as high of spellcasters and mages. Usage of this requires energy from the user, too much use will result to death. Users of these are medium magic users, basic magic users cannot use this. Used mostly for teaching students or for support. *Healeron - Strong single target healing *Revive - Revive a target, only removes major damage to the body but not sickness *Flaura - Medium fire magic *Aqula - Medium water magic *Vexlen - Medium wind magic *Brokerl - Medium earth magic *Thrize - Medium mix of wind and water *Zapark - Medium mix of fire and wind *Cure - Removes one status alignment *Irresist - Breaks reflect or protect but not both *Field - Decreases elemental damage by 50% for one target 'Guardian Spells' They are all a mix of both basic and medium spells. Requires a spellcaster or higher in order to use though. Usage of this requires energy from the user, too much use will result to death. Lower or basic magic from can be used by any user but through a spell card not a spell gem. Note: Some of the spells here requires high level of magic and not simply used by a spellcaster or lower. *First Aid - Heals a partner *Hearts' Health - Heals a group *Light of Heart - Heals a dead partner, heals all damages but not sickness *Flash of Light - Light magic to banish undead monsters *Rock Bolt - Basic earth magic *Graviton - Advanced earth magic *Water Gun - Basic water magic *Submerge - Advanced water magic *Red Beaut - Basic fire magic *Napalm Hit - Advanced fire magic *Sonic Claw - Basic water magic *Tempest - Advanced water magic *Light Blast - Basic mix of fire and wind *Plasma Tap - Advanced mix of fire and wind *Ice Beam - Basic mix of water and wind *Arctic - Advanced mix of water and wind *Black Gate - Void magic level 1 *Dark Star - Void magic level 2 *Arrow Shot - Aether magic level 1 *Nova Rain - Aether magic level 2 *Valkyrie - Non-elemental level 1 *Cosmic Ray - Non-elemental level 2 *Full Heal - Restore one partner's health completely *Bold Lance -All elemental level 1 *Apocalypse - All elemental level 2 'Pure Crests/Spells' They are magic crests/spells that can be only used by Royalties, High Mages, High Arcanists, High Magicians, High Priests, Crest Sorcerers, Gem Forgers, Gem Sellers and Gem Wielders. These spells are only assigned to people who know high information about magic and is a veteran user of gems for many years. Wrong use could cause instant death and unrevivable. There are rare occurences that powers of the spells can be passed on to the users even at young age though it requires time and mastery. It is possible to inherit knowledge of such skills and magic to its relatives. These magic users can modify output to basic, medium and high usage and also used for many purposes and possible entertainment and fake magic fights. *Skil Drain - Absorb new ability from foe *Life Drain - Suck health from a single target *Firebolt - Basic fire level 2 *Cremation - Advanced fire level 2 *Geyser - Basic water level 2 *Maelstrom - Advanced water level 2 *Rock Gazer - Basic earth level 2 *Tera Break - Advanced earth level 2 *Air Slash - Basic wind level 2 *Twister - Advanced wind level 2 *Frigid - Basic ice level 2 *Absolute 0 - Advanced ice level 2 *Inspire - Basic thunder level 2 *Thunderbolt - Advanced thunder level 2 *Shadowbolt - Void level 2 *Armageddon - Void level 3 *Aport - Basic no element level 2 *Megaton - Advanced no element level 3 *Erg Phasor - Advanced no element level 3 *Angel's Halo - Aether level 2 *Might of Heaven - Aether level 3 *Guillotine - Void level 2 *Demonangle - Void level 3 *Status Lok - Prevent status effects on an ally *Booster - Boost all abilities of a target *Def Down - Decrease both Magic and Physical Defense of group *Sleep - Put a group of enemies to sleep *Power Seal - Causes ability block on a single target *Anti-Magic - Unknown *Canceller - Attempts to to cancel target's move *Wildcard - Randomly cast a learned power *Sacrifice - Kill an ally to harm all foes